


Feral 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Silvalina



Series: It's a raccoon, innit? [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Butchers Army, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Ok Quackity dies but he respawns no biggie, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Raccooninnit, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy angst aka what if trash panda Tommy was there when the butchers army arrived and Ranboo had a spine.--------------Help this is my life now, innit.https://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCbMy discoooorddd
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: It's a raccoon, innit? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097147
Comments: 27
Kudos: 831
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Feral 2: Electric Boogaloo

Tommy had been awake since the sun rose, lying on the roof of the house. It had been sometime since he disappeared off of the face of the earth, and he kind of liked it that way. 

It had been peaceful until Techno started storming around the house, doing stuff that he normally did. It was weird, normally he would be cooking something or read a book but Tommy shrugged it off, lazing around in the sun and falling asleep on the roof, hidden from the seeing eye and not noticing any distress Techno had.

  
  


He awoke as he heard shouting, looking down at the ground from the roof.

Downstairs, he saw a distressed Techno in full netherite armor, looking at a team of four people. Now that had his attention as the people seemed to be in a conversation with him.

He made out Quackity, Fundy, Ranboo and… Tubbo. 

Tubbo who never visited, Tubbo who didn't care, Tubbo who exiled him. 

Dream? He ignored his conflicted feelings about that man. The only person he trusted to not kill him right now was being threatened by his… best friend? Former best friend? He didn't know anymore.

Then, they started to fight.

Tommy could only watch as Techno fought them, having an advantage with everything that happened and his surroundings until one of the others pulled a dirty trick.

He saw the sword at the throat of Technos best friend, his horse, who also grew on Tommy in the time he had been here.

That made him furios, furios to his very core he started growling, his eyes turning a deep red as his claws extended further from his hands, growing sharper, more deadly. All the while his small canines grew as well and he was craving  _ blood. _

No one saw him descend the roof as a claw tore into Quackity’s throat, slicing him up and ripping out a part of it before throwing him to the ground, his body disappearing into a puff of smoke as he respawned somewhere else. Technos horse was already running away, not being able to be used as leverage anymore, but Techno couldn't take this advantage as he was just as shocked as the three remaining members of the butcher army, all fixated on Tommy. Tubbo, poor, sweet,  _ traitor _ , Tubbo pointed his sword at him after he snapped out of it, demanding to know who he was. Tommy chuckled darkly, running up to the young president, stopping right in front of him, blood splattered on his face.

“It's funny that you don't remember, wasn't it you who sent me to this hell?”

He raised a hand but soon had a sword pointing at his chest, Tubbos eyes looking at him deeply before a flash of recognition shone through, the sword clattering to the ground.

“T-Tommy…? Aren't you… dead, I saw the tower- Dream said-”

Tommys eyes flickered in rage, clawed hands digging into his own arm as he tried not to attack the other. Why didn't he want to attack him?

Then, the raccoon just looked at him one last time, tears in his eyes, turned around and went back into the house he came from, leaving everyone back outside without another explanation.

Everyone was dumbstruck until Techno spoke up, arms crossed.

“Alright, what the hell is going on and why did this raccoon show up at my doorstep when he should've been watched by the bitch himself. Shouldn't you know, bee boy? Shouldn't you know the abuse he suffered in the months you  _ exiled  _ him, all for your precious, precious government?”   
  


Techno would never leave the chance to make a good speech about why the government sucked. Never miss that chance.

Fundy went over to Tubbo, and now that they didn't have anything in hand, Techno could just kill them if he wanted, especially because Quackity was already respawned back at home.

“You don't need to listen to him, he is a traitor, he killed you and destroyed what we fight for!”

That didn't seem to make Tubbo feel any better about this situation though. Why did Tommy look like this? Had he always been a hybrid, why didn't Tubbo notice,  _ how did he not notice. _

As Fundy put an arm on Tubbos shoulder he was pushed back, standing right at Ranboos side by now, looking at the desperation in Tubbos eyes, growing more and more.

“Fundy, this has to stop. I can't just, just kill people and exile people and just… Do that for our country to have more power. Thats fucked up, fuck im so fucked up.”

He laughed, tears going down his face as he did so.

“And I thought that Dream of all people could be trusted with looking after him!  _ What was I thinking!?” _

While Tubbo had his meltdown, the others, even Techno, just looked out of place. No one knew what to do. Though, Ranboo decided that he was done with all of this and grabbed Tubbo, pulling him into the house which was soon blocked by Techno.

Ranboo sighed, pointing at the very distraught Tubbo and then at where Tommy ran off to.

Technos reaction was the raising of an eyebrow but he let him in, even if he followed closely.

“Where would Tommy hide when he's distressed?”

‘Attic’ was the only answer he got and Ranboo took it upon himself to get Tubbo back into the present and send him up, closing the door into it right behind him and going back down to resolve things with Fundy and Techno, all of them sitting down to have a conversation.

\----------------------

Up in the attic, Tommy was lying on his newly made cot, a nest of blankets and fabrics Techno gave him so that he could make himself at home. Tommy felt safe in the attic, high up and hidden under his blankets, it didn't seem as if anyone could hurt him.

“What do you want.”

He growled, smelling Tubbo’’s scent of home and friend and everything he loved. The raccoon just wanted to forget that, forget the other so it didn't hurt anymore,  _ why did it hurt so much. _

Tubbo wanted to go forward, to hug him tightly and tell him that it's all ok but he knew that wasn't true. Tubbo had fucked up, he could see that he did. But that didn't mean that he would just stop here and give up.

“Tommy, I-I’m sorry, I never should've left you alone. I was foolish, and an idiot, and I never visited, even though Dream said you didn't want company I still should have visited, I don't know why I thought he would be nice to us  _ you literally bought our independence from him with your discs.” _

In between all his ramblings, Tubbo began to sob, every single one of them heart wrenching as Tommy dug out of his pile of blankets and faced his friend before starting to sob himself, jumping forward and encasing Tubbo in a hug so tight that the other almost couldn't breathe. Both of them fell to the floor as they hugged, sobbing into each other's shoulder and realizing how much they missed each other.

The rest of the night they spent in each other's arms, soon almost falling asleep.

Right before that happened though, Tommy grabbed Tubbo and dragged him into his blanket pile, cuddling into it with him, his tired instincts taking over his rational mind as his tail wrapped around Tubbos waist and his face nuzzled against his face.

At the same time, the three people downstairs were talking in hushed voices, now four as Quackity instantly came back as soon as he could after he respawned. Sharp glances were exchanged and soon, they all came to an agreement.

Dream had to pay for all of this.


End file.
